


Take Me Where I've Never Been

by Synnerxx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: John discovers something new about Fin.





	Take Me Where I've Never Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



John stares down at the hand wrapped around his dick, wondering why Fin even thinks this was a good idea. Sure, it feels great, but they're sitting in the car in the middle of the day and anyone could walk by and see this. Anyone could see Fin's hand curled around him, stroking him just how he likes it, firm grasp, slight turn of the wrist on the upstroke. He clenches his teeth and hisses, not wanting to look over at Fin and see the smug smirk that he knows is on the other man's lips.

They're parked outside their apartment building and there are people crossing the street in front of them; people walking on the sidewalk beside them. Anyone could look over and see. Well, no, they really couldn't see unless they peered right up against the windows because of the dark tinting on the windows, but the very thought of someone even guessing at what they're doing gives John a thrill down his spine. 

"Didn't know you had an exhibitionist kink, Fin." John manages to sound calm despite the increased speed of Fin's hand on his cock.

"Yeah, well, now you know." John can hear the smug tone of Fin's voice as he swipes his thumb across the head of John's cock.

They're sitting in the middle of a crowded street in their car in broad daylight. This is crazy. John knows this is crazy, but that thrill still turns him on more than before. There's just something so exciting about the thought of someone maybe seeing, maybe catching him caught up in the heady sexual pleasure of Fin's hand on his cock that sends sparks up his spine and down into his dick.

John grabs the door handle and squeezes, inhaling sharply as he feels his orgasm beginning to build up; the familiar tightening of his balls, the sharp tingle in his spine, his hips rocking upward into Fin's hand.

"Gonna come, aren't you?" Fin's voice is suddenly much closer and John pries his eyes open to look (when did he close them?) and Fin is leaning across the console and grinning at him.

John doesn't answer because Fin is rubbing his thumb across the head of his dick and Fin knows what that does to him. He tips his head back against the headrest, arches his hips up, and then his orgasm is hitting him hard. Fin is ready for it because he catches the mess in a napkin he had pulled from the glove box when John wasn't looking and then cleans up John's softening cock. He tucks him back inside of his pants and zips him up. John can only focus on Fin's hands moving deftly as he comes down from his high.

"You okay?" Fin asks, other hand touching John's cheek briefly.

"Fine." John nods quickly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Ready to go?" Fin unbuckles his seatbelt when John nods and they get out and head inside their apartment.


End file.
